The Little Duckling
by Ilovetoread09
Summary: Castle brings home a companion after a Black Pawn meeting. One-Shot.


AN: This a response to a conversation regarding Castle herding ducks. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle.

* * *

Kate lounges on the couch, one hand resting on her round stomach, the other holding a book. As she reads, she absentmindedly traces circles around her enlarged abdomen. Although she is eager to meet the newest addition to the family, maternity leave can be extremely boring.

Checking her phone, she notes the time and wonders where Castle is right now. He was supposed to return from a meeting with Gina about a half hour ago. Where is he?

Her fingers hover over the keyboard, ready to text him. However, as with everything, they're in sync, her phone beeping with a message.

On my way home, decided to walk in the park for a bit.

With a shake of her head, she responds, knowing that the meeting must've been quite grating if he needs to take a walk. He had told her once that if he had a meeting where he argued with Gina, he would stroll around to calm himself down afterward, not wanting to take it out on Kate. Sometimes his thoughtfulness still catches her by surprise.

Her phone pings again, the message raising an eyebrow.

 _How do you feel about ducks?_

 _They're fine. Why?_

 _No reason_.

Her eyes narrow into slits, examining the message, wondering what's up. Then, she shakes her head, chuckling. It's not like he'd bring home a herd of ducks, right? Right?

She bites her lip, sighing. If he shows up with a box of full of ducklings, she won't be surprised.

Soon, there's knock at the door, causing a smile to bloom across her face. After somewhat waddling to the door, she opens it, pursing her lips.

"Hey babe, and no," she greets.

"No what?" he asks. However, a shuffling noise under his coat betrays him. She smirks, rolling her eyes. "Ah, come on, Kate, he's adorable! He followed me all around the park and refused to leave."

He withdraws his hand from under his jacket, producing a very small, fluffy, yellow duckling. The poor thing frantically paces around her husband's palm, letting out a chirp here and there.

"His siblings followed me around too, but he's the only one who stayed." His finger gently strokes the ducklings head, which seems to calm it. "Didn't you, Wilbur?" he coos.

"You named it?" she grumbles, walking back to the couch.

"Well, of course! Every pet needs a name and poor Wilbur should have some type of identity." His eyes plead, placing the animal down so it can walk on the coffee table.

She tries not grin, her husband's childishness amusing.

"Well, Wilbur won't be needing to worry much longer. You need to take him back to the park."

"But Kate-"

"No, no buts. We have a kid on the way. We do not need another being to take care of right now." No matter how adorable or cute it looks.

He scowls playfully, before conceding.

"Fine," he whines. Turning his gaze onto the duckling, he pouts. "Sorry Wilbur, looks like it's back to the pond for you." His eyes flicker to her, begging. "Can I least make him a box for the night?"

She nods, shooing him away. Pumping his fists, he goes into his office, leaving her alone with the ball of fluff.

"Sorry, buddy, we just don't have the ability right now." The duckling chirps, turning its head toward her. "Ah, come on, don't be like that. I'm sure your mother misses you." The bird flaps its tiny wings, seeming to want to get closer to her.

Scooping it up with one hand, she places it on her shoulder. Gently nudging its head with her nose, she chuckles at the ticklish feeling.

"I'm sure Castle will make a nice comfy box for you. He'll line it with a blanket, some sort of makeshift toy probably, and whatever else he thinks up." She'd already seen what he could come up with when it came to the nursery, she's sure a duckling won't be much different.

As if on cue, Castle returns with a box, the interior lined with a blue towel.

"Aww, look, he likes you!" He gently takes the animal from her, placing it in the makeshift home. The duck immediately sits on the small pillow Rick put together. "Okay, Wilbur, you're going to stay here for the night." Castle plops down next to her.

"I think I found my new skill." Huh? "Duck herding, of course!"

"And when will that be a useful skill?" she snarks.

He shrugs, a boyish smile on his face. "You never know."

She snorts, shaking her head, her gaze landing on Wil-the duckling. Duck herding, yeah right.

Like he'll ever need it.


End file.
